1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer applications. More particularly, it relates to controlling the scope of script library code when invoked by variously scheduled agents.
2. Background Art
Many situations exist where substantial code in a script library is shared by many scheduled agents, all running under various schedules including, for example, daily, nightly, weekly, monthly, Mon-Fri only. The code in each agent remains the same, and each time it is called, it all runs.
However, not all the code in a script library function needs to run for all calling agents and the scope of what should/should not run can vary over the life of an application and its agents.